


when a dragon sheds

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: forever and always [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dragon!au....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: shedding: (of a reptile) allow its scales to come off, to be replaced by another one that has grown underneath.a love story between a dragon and his caretaker.





	when a dragon sheds

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the chikahiso reincarnation universe. ckhsru. this fic....... yeah

Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, lived a young prince in a land with a name now lost to time. The young prince was talented and sharp, if not for his tired demeanor and tendency to take naps basically  _ anywhere _ . When the young prince was a child, he was taken by his father, the King, to play in the woods.

“Don’t go too far,” his father had said, but like any rebellious 5 year old, the young prince did just that.

At the same time, deep in the underbrush of the woods, lived a dragon hatchling. Abandoned by his mother, the hatchling had learned to care for itself, preying on small animals and eating bugs. It was a weak hatchling, nonetheless, likely the runt of its litter. 

The sound of shrubbery being pushed aside made the hatchling fall over in surprise, and its violet eyes suddenly met the eyes of a stranger -- a human, who was likely barely as old as it. The hatchling growled, and the child growled back.

Neither of them are sure how long they sat there, growling at each other. The sun started to fade in the sky, and cold started to seep into the child’s bones. 

The hatchling could not speak, but it wondered nonetheless what had happened to this child, dressed in fineries it could only dream of. Was he left here by his caregiver as well? Was he alone? If the child was alone, then he was like it, as well…

The child began to cry as the night came, bringing with it ice cold air. Warm blooded as it was, the hatchling didn’t feel any different than he would in the sunlight, but humans were different, it decided. It would have to take the role of the human’s mother, and quickly crawled up to the human. Perhaps the human would hurt it, but for the time being, the child may die if not warmed up. Settled in the child’s lap, it began to channel the fire in its veins to warm him up. 

“Kitty,” the child said.

The hatchling did not know what a kitty was.

Instead, it just curled up more, and before either of them knew it, the sun was rising again. The little hatchling was hungry, as it was sure the child was, too, but leaving him...wasn’t an option. He’d freeze to death in the winter air. They’d just have to eat later.

Their problems were soon solved, though, by the shouting of what seemed to be a search party. Weak as it was, the hatchling pulled away from the little child to growl at the intruders, puffs of smoke leaving its nostrils.  _ Don’t touch him  _ \--  _ don’t hurt him _ , it thinks, but it doesn’t know why.

“Daddy!” the child yells.   
“Hisoka!”

The leader of the party, a large and threatening man, ran past the hatchling to pick the small child up, cradling him to his chest. So this must be the father. The child was safe now, so it could leave. As it slowly scuttled away, the child wriggled away, and dropped onto the floor, holding onto the hatchling’s tail.

“Kitty!”   
“Hisoka, that’s a dragon,” his father said, not unkindly. “It probably has parents of its own.”   
“I don’t think so, your majesty,” another man said, tall and gentle looking. He shared several traits with the older man, too -- the same silver hair. “Based on its appearance, it seems as if it was abandoned.”   
“Kitty,” Hisoka repeated, holding onto the hatchling. “April!”   
“Fufu,” the tall man chuckled. “It seems Hisoka likes him. It would be a waste not to let him learn responsibility.”   
“April,” Hisoka said again, and drags the little hatchling into his arms. “Warm…”   
“Don’t fall asleep, Hisoka.” the king said. “Alright. Let’s go home, then. You and April.”

And that, somehow, is how the little hatchling named April came home with Hisoka.

 

* * *

 

April, somehow, had begun lived an extremely peaceful life with Hisoka. It was wonderful -- every night, at Hisoka’s demanding, he ate delicious meats and strange breads at the table, and slept curled into his side, more so in the deathly cold winters. He couldn’t help but feel he was being used like a hot water bottle, but he didn’t mind it. The opportunity to be close to Hisoka was more important than anything -- though he wasn’t sure why, yet.

“April,” Hisoka says.

At this moment in time, April had lived about seven years with the human who he now honestly saw his saviour. He was getting bigger, but was still allowed to be in Hisoka’s room. What a good benefit of being a prince, huh…

“I wonder if dragons shed,” Hisoka mumbles, and runs his fingers against April’s shiny scales.

Hisoka’s fingers moves to April’s head, and April bumps his head into his fingers, making little huffing noises. This was another great benefit of staying here, too. Hisoka would always pet him when he was feeling restless or worried, and it always made April feel so happy. He huffs, bumping his head against his hand again, and Hisoka snorts. His hand is gentle over his scales, and April lays his head in his lap, a grumbling sort of purr leaving him as he does so.

“April,” Hisoka says again, and April cracks an eye open at him. “What if you were fluffy?”

…

April pulls away, setting his head on the fluffy blankets in front of Hisoka, laid out for his afternoon nap -- which honestly, Hisoka should be  _ taking _ , but he wasn’t, for some odd reason. Which was odd -- normally, Hisoka was all about naps.

“If April was fluffy, I’d cuddle you all the time…”

April decides instantly it was a good time to figure out how to become fluffy.

“You have a weird look in your eye.”

_ Eh… _

April huffs, and Hisoka’s laugh is almost angelic.

“You can still fit on the bed.” he says, quietly. “Come on. Let’s take that afternoon nap.”

So  _ now  _ he wanted to take that afternoon nap? Frowning, he crawls onto the bed anyway, and curls up into Hisoka, huffing warm air onto Hisoka’s cheeks. The boy giggles, and wraps his arms around his neck gently.

“April,” he says, and April huffs. “Isn’t it so cool you can understand me…”

If only April could say something in return.

“April, you should become human someday.” Hisoka whispers. “And then we can talk and cuddle like Mama and Papa.”

Actually, April doesn’t know much about Hisoka’s parents. He only knows his father, Hajime, but he doesn’t know anything about his mother. He knows several people in the kingdom -- Azuma, Hajime’s brother and trusted advisor, Tasuku, the soon-to-be leader of the knights, and his best friend and stable boy Tsumugi. He knows about the scribe, Homare, and the slacker knight-in-training Itaru.

What about Hisoka’s mom?

“...Mama isn’t here anymore,” Hisoka says, as if he can read April’s mind. “Daddy doesn’t talk about her a lot, but I know she’s not here anymore. He said she was very beautiful.”

Hisoka yawns, and buries his head into April’s scales. He can’t imagine it’s very comfortable, but April curls his tail around him anyway.

“April,” Hisoka mumbles sleepily. “I think if you became a human, you’d be beautiful too.”

April licks his hair like he’s grooming him, and Hisoka makes a little noise of frustration, but soon settles again, his breaths evening out into the gentle pattern of sleep.

April has never thought about becoming human before...and never really thought he would want to, but...being human for Hisoka sounds very good, after all. He decides, then, to a) find out how to become fluffy, or b) figure out how to become human.

If it’s what Hisoka wants, he’ll do it.

* * *

April is sent outside when he becomes too big to stay in Hisoka’s room. He finds a pretty comfortable place outside in the stables, and forms somewhat of a friendship with Tsumugi, who gives him pets whenever Hisoka isn’t snuck out from lessons to cuddle into his side. No matter how old they are, he never changes. It’s almost comforting for April to know that Hisoka thinks of him, because April thinks of him almost every day.

“You seem impatient today, April,” Tsumugi says fondly, and April huffs a loud, warm, breath. “Aha. You’re nervous because you haven’t seen Hisoka today yet, right?”

Tsumugi’s right, but April hates to give him the satisfaction. He huffs again, and it gives Tsumugi satisfaction anyway, patting April gently.

“Don’t worry. He’s just in his lessons right now. He’ll be out to see you soon.” Tsumugi says, and his eyes flick up to the window. From here, both he and April could see Hisoka, looking out the window aimlessly. “Ah, he’s not paying attention again…”

_ Typical, _ April thinks, and curls up slightly.  _ Very like Hisoka not to pay attention. He’s smart, though… _

“I’m worried about him,” Tsumugi says, and sits down next to April. He sets the bucket of milk between his legs. “His teachers can barely get any interest out of him. It’s probably because it’s Hisoka -- he keeps falling asleep.”

Tsumugi sighs, once more, and looks over at the window. Hisoka’s turned away now, but he can see the boredom in his figure alone. April sees the same, and snorts. It blows at Tsumugi’s hair slightly, and the boy laughs.

“I know what you’re thinking, though.” Tsumugi says. “He’s smart. He’ll be fine. But…”

But? April blinks over at Tsumugi, who’s looking up at the window again.

The loud sound of a  _ SMACK!  _ echoed through the entire courtyard, and April leaps up, nearly tipping Tsumugi’s milk bucket over. Gingerly, he lifts it and puts it somewhere safe, bowing in apology to Tsumugi. Tsumugi waves his hand at him, and looks up at the window.

A teacher, some old man that April hasn’t bothered to learn the name of, is holding a cane, tapping it gently against Hisoka’s hand. April huffs, only to rear back when another mighty  _ SMACK  _ sounds. He can see Hisoka flinch.

Hisoka is getting hurt. This isn’t real. No one can hurt Hisoka. Fire rises in April’s eyes, and he backs up, soaring into the sky. He can barely hear Tsumugi yelling at him to stop.

Things are a blur after that.

He remembers, faintly, the taste of blood in his mouth, and the weak body within his jaws, and Hisoka’s face as he saw him, holding onto his hand. Blood stains his skin and his clothes, and April doesn’t realise he’s messed up until he’s being dragged out of the castle.

Hisoka’s frightened expression stays with him. He sees him even as he’s beaten for attacking a teacher, and he can hear Hisoka being yelled at. Why were they yelling at Hisoka? Yell at  _ him _ , damn it, he’s the one who took a chunk out of that monster. No one should hurt Hisoka.

“I think it’s time for the dragon to be returned to the wild, Hisoka,” he hears Hajime say.   
“No! He’s my dragon! You can’t -- return him -- “ It’s nice...to hear Hisoka try to defend him. “I know -- he wouldn’t attack like that without any reason!”   
“You’re shaking.” Azuma...he can take care of Hisoka, right? If April wasn’t around. “We couldn’t keep him forever.”

No, no, no -- no, he wants to stay, he wants to stay with Hisoka, Hisoka wants him to stay. April feels himself being lashed with something excruciatingly painful, and he feels the world going dark, Hisoka’s face still all too present in the nightmares he has when he’s passed out. He just wants to stay with Hisoka -- he wants to open his eyes and be a baby dragon again, cuddled into Hisoka’s side and with him for the rest of his life. He doesn’t want to go…

“April! Don’t take him away!”   
“Hisoka, you’re 18 now...the dragon is older, too. It’s natural that he’ll have violent tendencies -- “   
“No -- April would never hurt me! Let me go, don’t hurt him -- !”

April isn’t sure whether those words he hears are a dream, or real, but they soothe the heart a little bit. He can feel a gentle hand over his scales, along with a hurried whisper, and then the world goes black.

The next his eyes open, he’s in the woods, far away from the castle, wounds unhealed. He swallows, and licks his maw.

“ _ I’ll come find you, April. _ ”

April will find him first.

* * *

Years passed. Hisoka was taught by his many teachers how to become a perfect prince, and spent almost all his free time searching for the gorgeous dragon that he had spent the most of his life with. Finding April was one of his main priorities -- he couldn’t think past it, he couldn’t imagine being in a life without him.

Hisoka knows more than anything that April would never hurt him, and or anyone around him. While he doesn’t understand why April had attacked his teacher, he has at least some idea. He wants to see him -- he wants to be with April again. It felt wrong being without him.

It was so hard, searching for him. Even though he’d checked the forests where they first met, and any surrounding forests, there was nothing. Had Hisoka lost April’s trust? Was that why he wasn’t coming out? Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he was so worried about this situation, or why he wanted to see April so badly...he was a dragon, and they’d been caring for him for so long. Did he remember how to hunt? How to take care of himself?

Not only that, but…

Hisoka was sure he was lonely, somewhere out there.

“Welcome home, Hisoka,” Azuma greets, eyes soft. “A visitor came in for you today.”   
“For me?” Hisoka asks. “...Father wants to pair me off again, doesn’t he…”   
“Fufu.” Azuma’s smile was completely genuine. “Actually, he’s a very odd type. He hasn’t said anything since he arrived. I’ll take you to him.”   
“Eh...how weird.”

Azuma leads him to the throne room, a large arch and gold fineries decorating the walls. In the back of the room, a large throne sat, with Hisoka’s father on it, looking every bit like the king he was many years ago, holding a scepter in his hands, made purely of the most beautiful gems, and the shiniest gold.

In front of him stood a man, tall and lanky, dressed in dark black, with a hood over his head. The king had a frustrated expression on his face, that softens the moment he notices his brother and Hisoka enter the entrance way.

“Your majesty,” Azuma says.   
“Azuma, Hisoka,” the king says, and instantly, the figure turns to look behind him.

Hisoka stops in his tracks.

The man’s hood had fallen off of his head, revealing emerald green hair, and violet eyes with slanted pupils. His skin was smooth and pale, and his eyes widen slightly upon seeing Hisoka. Hisoka could tell the man was stopping himself from moving -- from doing what, he wasn’t sure -- and then, he was moving, like an arrow through the air to stand in front of him. The man towers over him, and Hisoka swallows.

“Guards,” the king commands, but Hisoka raises a hand, stopping him.

The stranger’s eyes...held no hostility or malice. Instead, there was nothing Hisoka could see in those eyes but  _ love _ , complete and utter subservience. It was...almost scary.

The stranger takes his hand, and lifts his knuckles to his lips gently, before sinking onto a knee, bowing in front of him. His hand touches over his heart, and Hisoka starts, almost falling backwards.

“Fufu,” Azuma teases. “It looks like our stranger has some fondness for Hisoka.”   
“Speak, stranger,” the king commands, voice booming across the empty hall. “What is your name? Your intentions?”   
“...Utsuki Chikage,” the stranger says, still bowing. His voice sounded unused -- rough, and pained, almost. “I wish...to become Mikage-san’s knight.”   
“M-My -- ?” Hisoka’s voice is very far away. “My..wh-what…?”   
“Fufu, he really is fond of Hisoka,” Azuma laughs. “Do you not speak, Utsuki-san?”   
“I’m learning,” Chikage makes out. “I wish nothing more than to protect him.”

Hisoka looks down at the stranger again. He’s still bowing his head to the ground. He swallows, and looks up at his father, who looks a little exasperated. He meets Hisoka’s eyes -- the both of them know that Hisoka needs a personal knight, but they were planning to have Tasuku take that role…

“What are your capabilities?” the king says. “Azuma, call Tasuku. If you can defeat our best knight, we’ll consider you.”   
“Father,” Hisoka begins, but the king raises a hand to quieten him.    
“Understood.” Chikage says in response as Azuma walks away. 

Chikage’s eyes, violet with the purest love, find Hisoka’s again, and he has to look away, heart pounding in his chest. What was this feeling...it was scary, how much this man reminded him of that...of April. He gulps, watching as Tasuku enters the room, in full armour, and holding two heavy looking swords. Tasuku throws one to Chikage, and he catches it with ease, holding it up in almost perfect form.

“I won’t go easy on you,” Tasuku says.   
“I’m sure Tsumugi hears that often,” Chikage teases, and Tasuku’s eyes harden.   
“How do you know him?”   
“We used to be friends.”

As Chikage’s speaking, Tasuku comes at him, wielding his sword with the precision only the head of knights would have, and Hisoka watches in awe as Chikage darts to the side, the clang of metal against metal indicating Chikage’s successful hit against Tasuku’s armor.

The fight carries like this, with Chikage expertly weaving and ducking out of the way, the sound of swords clanging against each other every few moments as they fight. It’s incredible, almost, and Hisoka can’t take his eyes off of them. Tasuku is talented, absolutely, but so is Chikage, in a snake kind of way.

Both Hisoka and the king’s eyes trace the two as they spar across the castle floors, the sound of swords so loud that a crowd starts to gather, curious knights and interested servants, watching the fight of their fearless leader, and the snake-like stranger. It attracts the attention of even Tsumugi, who soon arrives in the castle hall, glass of fresh milk in his hand. He hands it to Hisoka, who starts sipping at it as he watches, head tilted to the side.

“Don’t you think that stranger looks familiar?” he says, and Chikage’s eyes flicker over to him.

In that instant, Tasuku has Chikage pinned under the weight of his sword, the glint of their swords almost sparking as Chikage pushes back to keep from getting hurt.

“That’s enough,” the king says, and Tasuku pulls back, extending a hand to help Chikage up. “Well done. You’ve shown that you can hold your own against Takato-san.”   
“Does that mean…” Chikage says, voice filled with hope.   
“...Yes.” The king sighs, turning to Tasuku. “Please take him in and train him.”   
“Yes, your majesty.” Tasuku says, and pats Chikage’s back gently.

As they walk off, Chikage turns back to look at Hisoka, the smile on his face almost making him look innocent. Hisoka’s heart flutters a little faster than normal, and he has to look away, drinking air from the now empty glass of milk. Tsumugi chuckles, and Hisoka shoots him an almost poisonous glare, handing him the milk glass.

“He said he knew you,” Azuma says. “Do you know him?”   
“His name is Chikage, right?” Tsumugi says. News spreads fast. “Hmm…~ I can’t say I do.”   
“I wonder how he knew you,” Hisoka mumbles, watching Tsumugi rub his finger against the glass’ rim.   
“He does look very familiar, though.” Tsumugi nearly drops the glass in his thought process, and Azuma chuckles. “It’s the eyes.”   
“Fufu, you thought so too?” Azuma glances over at where Chikage was standing. “It’s definitely the eyes.”

Hisoka remembers the piercing eyes Chikage has, and has to will his heart to stop pounding again.

* * *

It’s difficult to look away from the training grounds. The loud  _ clang  _ of swords and swish of movement lingers in Hisoka’s ears even if he’s not looking. He taps his quill against the table, a quiet movement that doesn’t escape Homare’s eagle eyes, and he tuts loudly.

“Hisoka-kun,” he says. “Pay attention to what I’m trying to tell you.”   
“Alice,” Hisoka says, and Homare blanches. “I’m bored.”   
“So honest -- ! Hisoka-kun, you can’t just say that!”   
“I want to go outside.”

God, he’s surprised by the words coming out of his own mouth. His gaze falls outside again, and realises the sound of swords have stopped. Curiously, he looks a little further, and catches Chikage’s eye. He’s staring up at the window as if he expects him to look down.

“Hisoka-kun?” Homare asks as Hisoka stands up, opening the windows. “What are you doing?!”   
“Chikage,” Hisoka calls, loudly. “What are you doing? Are you done?”   
“Hiso -- Mikage-sama,” Chikage replies, waving up at him. “Hello. We’re just done sparring.”   
“You and who?”   
“Takato-san.” The smile on Chikage’s face only widens. “Were you watching?”   
“No.” Hisoka leans against the window, tilting his head slightly. “Was I supposed to be?”

Yeah, he was watching. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to see Chikage. The feeling in his heart is uncontrollable -- pounding every time Chikage spoke, or even looked over his way. Like hell if he knew  _ why _ , though -- and he didn’t really want to think too much about it.

“You weren’t?” Chikage’s voice  _ almost  _ sounds sad. He’s getting good at using his voice. “What are you doing up there?”   
“Learning.” It’s clear from Hisoka’s voice that he’s bored out of his mind. “Can I come down?”   
“Mikage-sama,” Tasuku says, coming out from under the canopy. “You should be in your lessons.”   
“I’m bored. Alice is boring.”   
“Hisoka-kun!” Homare retorts.   
“I’m coming down.”  
“Mikage-sama!?”   
“From the window?!”

Hisoka puts a leg out of the window, and looks down at Chikage, who merely stares back up at him, curiosity shining in those  _ eyes _ of his. Ridiculous...he doesn’t look worried at all.

“Chikage,” he says. “I’m coming down.”  
“I’ll catch you.” Chikage replies, as if it’s nothing.  
“Stay right where you are, Hisoka-kun!” Homare yells. “Tasuku!”  
“I’m coming -- !”

As Tasuku runs off, Hisoka decides it’s now or never. He’s not going to escape from class any other way. He closes his eyes, and jumps out the window. He can distantly hear Homare scream, and can’t help the chuckle that leaves his lips. 

Hey,  _ why  _ does he trust Chikage so much, anyway?

As fear sets in, he lands, in warm arms that instantly curl, pulling him close to a warm body. Hisoka’s eyes open, and Chikage’s expression is a mixture of smug and pleased. 

_ I want to kiss him,  _ Hisoka’s brain helpfully supplies, and he wraps his arms around his neck, holding on. 

“Carry me, Chikage. Let’s go to town.” Hisoka says. “You’re my bodyguard, right?”   
“I don’t know whether I should say bodyguard,” Chikage replies, but starts off anyway. 

His hold on him is warm, and Hisoka is starting to get used to the constant fluttering of his heart.

* * *

Chikage’s been at the castle for close to a month or two, now. He’s been experiencing constant and complete training from Tasuku and the rest of the guards, and has started a fun little rapport with Itaru. It’s much easier, now that he could speak, to tease Itaru for the things he’s noticed him doing.

(It was particularly fun teasing him after finding that adorable little love letter to that foreign prince, too.)

To say he’s settled into the castle would be an understatement -- he’s just coming home. Being by Hisoka’s side is comfortable, like falling into a proper rhythm all over again. 

But Hisoka really is a hassle, isn’t he.

Chikage almost trips over the figure lying on the floor, but catches himself on the wall, and sighs as he looks down at the sleeping boy.

“Hisoka,” Chikage says, voice incredibly soft. “Don’t sleep in the hallway.”

Really a hassle.

He slips an arm under his shoulders, and another arm under his knees, lifting him into his arms again, squeezing him softly. Hisoka holds onto his shirt, pressing his face into the warmth of his neck. He mumbles something that Chikage can only barely hear -- “April,” he thinks. His face grows warm.

“I’m here,” he whispers, and Hisoka curls into him more. “I’m here, Hisoka.”

Chikage is careful not to jostle him as he carries him, letting Hisoka curl into his chest as he snoozes quietly, every now mumbling things that just escape Chikage’s ears. It’s a little bit of an experience opening the door with no hands free, and eventually nudges the door open, still careful not to jostle Hisoka. 

“April,” Hisoka says, louder this time. Chikage checks if he’s still asleep, and he is. “Come back…Don’t leave me…”  
“I’m here,” Chikage says. “I won’t leave you.”   
“Promise?”

Hisoka’s eyes are open, now.

Chikage blinks at him, and Hisoka blinks back, arms around his neck.

“...April?” Hisoka says, and Chikage’s eyes widen.  
“You’re still sleeping,” Chikage says, and Hisoka holds on tighter as Chikage makes to lie him down. “This is just a dream.”   
“Hnn.” Hisoka yawns. “Nn. I think I’m awake.”   
“You’re not,” Chikage says again, gently extracting himself from Hisoka’s grasp.  
“Lie down with me,” Hisoka says. “Since this is a dream.”

Chikage’s rendered speechless for a few moments, and then lets out a tired little sigh, pulling his boots off and setting them to the side.

“Only for this dream,” he says, and Hisoka lets out a triumphant little sound. “What’s with that…”   
“I like you, Chikage.” Hisoka whispers. “A lot.”  
“I like you too.” Chikage murmurs, pulling the blanket over himself as he climbs into bed. “The most.”  
“You really are pretty as a human.”   
“You remember that?”   
“I remember lots of things…in my dreams…”

Hisoka’s dozing in seconds, chest moving gently as he drifts into a deep sleep -- very Hisoka of him, Chikage notes to himself with a small smile. He leans forward, kissing his forehead gently as he does so.

“I love you,” Chikage murmurs, and Hisoka shuffles, comfortable.  
“Me too.”   
“You can’t say the whole thing?”   
“I’m tired.”   
“You’re sleeptalking.”   
“Mm.”

Chikage can’t help but laugh, wrapping his arms softly around him. He listens until Hisoka’s breathing evens, and sighs, slowly letting go. He still has a job to do, as much as he wants to stay here with Hisoka. He can’t let him find out -- not yet, anyway.

But knowing Hisoka loves him is enough, heart swelling in his chest. That’s more than enough for him.

* * *

“I see how it is,” Azuma says, eyes falling on the errant prince and his loyal bodyguard. “So the king plans to marry you to someone?”  
“It’s someone I know, at least,” Hisoka replies, tracing his finger on the table.

Hisoka’s father had called him in, relaying to him his plan of marrying Hisoka off to another kingdom’s prince, to a) take care of him, and b) improve the relationship between their countries. It was a great idea, but not one that Hisoka particularly supported. He’s been dealing with it ever since, distracted, again, from his classes. But honestly, he’s got other things to worry about. Like how his heart keeps speeding up every time Chikage smiles at him.

It’s annoying. Chikage should stop smiling at him.

“How do you feel about it?” Azuma says. “It was the girl from the country over, right? What was her name?”   
“Hikari,” Hisoka says, and he sees Azuma’s face change slightly. “...What?”  
“Nothing.” Azuma recovers faster than Hisoka expects. “...Well, you didn’t answer my question.”  
“...I don’t know.” Hisoka admits, honestly. “It doesn’t bother me, but…”  
“But?”

Azuma’s eyes fall on Chikage, who’s standing in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest. He watches him for a few moments, not having to look to realise Hisoka’s looking over at Chikage as well. Chikage turns his head, and gives them (well, likely just Hisoka) a soft smile. Hisoka tuts.

“I see,” Azuma notes, and he watches as Hisoka turns a wonderful shade of pink. “So it’s him.”  
“It’s me?” Chikage says, suddenly paying attention. “If you get married to another woman, I’ll follow you to the other kingdom.”  
“If you get married to another woman,” Hisoka says. “You sound like a jealous girlfriend.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Fufu.” 

Hisoka’s smiling, at least. Azuma reaches out and ruffles his hair softly, and laughs again as Hisoka huffs, pushing gently at Azuma’s hand. Chikage’s smile only grows softer.

“I feel like we bully our Hisoka too much.” Azuma squeezes Hisoka gently, and he huffs as he leans into him. “Don’t worry, the marriage will be painless.”  
“I don’t want to get married to anyone else,” Hisoka mumbles. “I like being alone.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“No, I don’t.”

Hisoka sighs again. Chikage comes over, and takes his hand gently. Azuma’s surprised with the amount of care Chikage bestows on Hisoka, but Azuma can see so much more within Chikage’s violet eyes. Azuma knows that this coming marriage is going to be a strain on the both of them.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” he says, and leaves.

The moment the door shuts, Hisoka looks down at where Chikage’s laced their fingers together.

“April,” he says, and Chikage startles. “...I wasn’t dreaming.”  
“You remember?” Chikage says, just as surprised.  
“Of course.” Hisoka remembered...vaguely. “But that’s all I remember. Are you really April?”  
“...Yes.”

Chikage pulls away, and Hisoka watches as he starts to unbutton his clothing, shrugging off his belts and swords. He has half a mind to tell him to stop, but also…

“Um, April,” Hisoka begins. “What are you doing?”  
“You’ll like this,” Chikage replies, turning around.

Fabric clutters to the ground, and Hisoka makes an active effort not to stare -- until he hears the sound of what seems like fabric ripping. He looks over, and suddenly --

“You really are my dragon,” Hisoka says, and April tilts his head at him.

Not much has changed since the last time they’d been together -- same emerald scales, same vibrant violet eyes -- but, somehow, he’s developed a furry collar. April grooms himself like a cat, and Hisoka launches himself at the dragon, holding onto his neck. He rubs his face into the fluffy collar, and April lets out a breath that sounds like a snort.

“You remembered,” he says.  
_Of course I did_ , Hisoka hears, in his mind, and he looks up at April, who winks. _You wanted me to be fluffy, didn’t you._

Hisoka didn’t really expect him to be fluffy, though. He figured it was impossible.

“You came back.” He can’t help but rub his face into April’s fur, feeling him curl his tail around him. “You came back. I searched for you...for so long…”  
_Oi, don’t sleep,_ April chastises, but he can already feel Hisoka slump against him. __Hisoka.  
“Comfy…”  
__Oi.

Hisoka’s dozing. April curls his tail around him more, and nuzzles the top of his head. When Hisoka wakes up after this, he’s sure that he’ll have lots of questions, but for now, it was alright to just let him sleep. He licks at his hair, and Hisoka groans. 

“Kitty,” Hisoka pokes his scales, and April bristles. “Stay still.”  
_If that’s what you’d like._ April replies.  
“I’ll convince Dad to call off the wedding. I’d rather marry you.”  
__Why me?  
“I said I loved you.”  
__Now you can say it fully.  
“I’ve said it before?”  
__Nothing.

Hisoka chuckles against his fur, and April decides to let the matter go for now, pressing into him. He nuzzles him, breathing warm air onto his skin, and Hisoka relaxes more, drifting into a comfortable sleep. April waits until he’s definitely asleep before shifting back, holding Hisoka in his arms.

This marriage thing...they’d have to talk about it, and figure out how best to deal with it -- but for now, Chikage would stay by his side unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> next up:
> 
> a knight meets a peasant boy.


End file.
